Various cuticle cutter structure is available in the prior art for the use of cuticle trimming such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,136.
The present invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by directing the use of a plurality of cutter assemblies mounted together for cooperation, such that convex and concave cutting edges are available relative to the respective first and second cutter assemblies permitting the cutting of cuticles at various orientations about an individual's toes, such that prior art structure typically employs only a single-type cuticle cutter assembly limiting flexibility in the cutting of variously shaped cuticles relative to the fingers and toes of an individual.